Cake By The Ocean
|artist = |year = 2015 |mode = Solo Duet (Earphones Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Earphones Version) |alt = Earphones Version |pc = Peach Green (Beta) Pink/Mint Green (Earphones Version) |gc = Mint Green Orange/Light Blue (Earphones Version) |lc = Pinkhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaBULLvgZuU |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Earphones Version) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 117 (Earphones Version) |perf = Yohann Hebi Daher |choreo =Cain Kitsais}} "Cake By The Ocean" by DNCE is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a male scuba diver. His suit is yellow with orange, red, and pink palm trees on it, and he wears an indigo disco-ball encrusted helmet and purple shoes. Earphone Version The alternate routine consists of a duet between a woman and a man. Both of them share a pair of black earphones connected to a black MP3 player. P1 P1 is a woman with brown hair in a braid. She wears a bright blue dress, on top of that she has a pink vest. She also has bright blue shoes that have orange shoelaces. P2 P2 is a man with brown hair. He wears a mint-colored shirt which has blue stripes and a yellow stripe on it, he also wears orange shorts and an orange belt. He also wears aqua sneakers. CakeByTheOceanALT Coach 1.png|P1 CakeByTheOceanALT Coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background takes place in a fish tank with a treasure chest, barrel, an octopus playing drums with the Just Dance logo on it, and seahorses in sunglasses playing guitars. During the chorus, a disco ball comes down and glowing jellyfish appear in the back. Behind the glass of the fish tank is a low-lit living room, which was recycled from Blame It On The Boogie. Earphone Version The background is a beach shore with a cyan van, a red surfing board, a lifeguard seat and palm trees.In most points trough the routine, the background appears to have different photo filters and zooms on it. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Punch your right hand upward while walking to the left. Cake.png|All Gold Moves CakeByGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Earphone Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Earphone Version routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Sway your right hand in an "S" shape. EarGold.png|All Gold Moves Trivia *The radio edit for this song (which replaces f***ing crazy with crazy-crazy, god damn with hot damn, and f***king delicious with so delicious) is used in game. Damn is additionally censored. *''Cake By The Ocean'' is the third song in the franchise to feature Joe Jonas after Burnin' Up with the Jonas Brothers, and This Is Me. **However, this is his first song in the main series. This song is also his first in the games with DNCE. * This song was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed two weeks earlier.File:IMG_20160817_120140.jpg * In early drafts for the game, the background behind the fish tank was a diner with tables of ketchup and mustard instead of a living room. The octopus was whiter and the second seahorse has green arms instead of fuchsia arms. * The living room shown in the Classic routine behind the fish tank is recycled from Blame It on the Boogie. Gallery Cakebytheoceansqu.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' Untitled10|''Cake By The Ocean'' (Earphone Version) CBTOOnTheMenu.jpeg|''Cake By The Ocean'' on the menu CBTOcss.jpeg|Coach selection screen CakeByTheOceanAva.png|Avatar CakeByTheOceanALTP2Ava.png|Earphone Version (P2) avatar CakebytheoceanBTS.png|Behind the scenes CakeByTheOcean.png|Coach Ceakbaideoconbeta.png|Beta pictogram color and background Jd17-toptracks-preview-dnce-cakebytheocean-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Videos DNCE - Cake By The Ocean Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2017 Cake By The Ocean (Earphone Version) - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:Cake By The Ocean Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Clean versions Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Shirley Henault